


"The Drunk Cumberbatch"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Funny, Gen, drunk, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Gina's sixteen year old daughter has a unplanned party at a friends house. How will Ben and Gina react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Drunk Cumberbatch"

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that emilyjanesworld and I came up with via email, we imagine Ben not being able to keep a straight face while lecturing his daughter.

"She what?!? I'll be right there..." Ben's wife Gina got off the phone quickly and grabbed her purse. "Benedict, come on, we need to pick up our daughter from her 'sleepover'." 

"Why? What happened?" Ben grabbed his wallet and keys.

"She and her friends thought it would be a good idea to throw a huge party and drink beer! She and the rest of them are all drunk now. Stacy's mum called me when she returned home after the neighbors complained about the noise level." The couple walked out to Ben's jag and got it. Gina silently fumed the entire ride there. Fifteen minutes later they pulled up outside of their daughter Lilly, best friends house and walked to the front door. 

"I'm so sorry about this guys." Stacy's mum said as she opened the door.

"It isn't your fault our children decided to make poor judgements." Gina said hastily as she walked in, Ben followed behind and gave a little wave. "Lillian Marie Cumberbatch, get yourself over here right now young lady." Gina called out furiously. 

"Mummy! Daddy! Ello..." Lilly waved drunkenly. 

"Alright, let's go." Ben walked over and helped Lilly up off the floor. "Sorry again Fiona." Ben said as he helped his daughter to the car quickly. 

"Where we going?" Lilly slurred. "The ice cream shoppe? Haha shoppe, that's a funny word... Shop pee." Lilly busted out laughing as she fell over in the back seat. Ben couldn't help but laugh at her, Gina shot him a look but he couldn't help it. 

"We're going home and having a serious discussion." Gina said, her voice laced with anger.

"Oh nooo, Lilly sad...it was just one. Maybe two...might have been three, I don't really remember much honestly." Lilly babbled while her father chuckled to himself up front and Gina fumed at the pair. "Woah woah, the world stopped moving! What's going on?!?" Lilly sat straight up. 

"We stopped at a red light that's all." Ben said, holding back more laughter. 

The three Cumberbatch's got home without incident and sat Lilly at the kitchen table. 

"Lillian, I can't believe you would do this. You are a honor student and receive high marks in all your classes." Gina was to mad to sit so she paced the kitchen floor walking in circles around the table. Ben was red as a beat trying to keep his laughter in. "Ben? Don't you have something to add?" Gina asked harshly. 

"Yeah. Very. Verrry bad idea," Ben giggled "Imagin- ,"he snorted as he laughed "Imagine if the tabloids caught you!" Lilly laughed now, her face flushed from the alcohol coursing through her system.

"You're your fathers daughter! Look at you both! You think this is funny!? Think of the publicity!" Gina said. 

"Gina relax, she's a teen..." Ben snickered. 

"Exactly, she's a teen, our teen! She is watched just as close as you and I are and think what will happen to her if this little stunt gets out! What then?!? You two think this is so damn funny, tell me what will happen!" 

"TMZ!!" Lilly threw her arms up and slipped out of her chair. Ben lost it and had to excuse himself from the room to compose himself. 

"Get up, get up right now. Go to your room. You're grounded for three weeks!" Gina helped Lilly up and sent her on her way. 

"Pish posh! Hog wash!" Lilly laughed. 

"Four weeks! You'll see how funny this is when you wake up in the morning young lady!" Gina was done with her lecture to Lilly, now it was on to Ben. 

"Woah...dad! Daddy! The world is spinning too fast! Make it stop!" Lilly said as she crawled upstairs on her hands and knees. 

"Close your eyes Lilly and put your head on the step until everything stops moving." Ben said, finally containing most of his laughter, that is until Lilly fell asleep before setting her head down gently on the step, instead it made a thud as it his the carpeted stair. "Oh, ouch! That's gonna hurt in the morning." Ben rushed over to Lilly. He picked her limp body up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and took her shoes off before throwing a blanket over her and putting her bathroom waist bin beside her bed for the hangover that was sure to arrive by morning. Ben walked back downstairs snickering to himself but trying to remain serious around Gina who was furious. 

"Thanks for the help..." She said in a snarky tone.

"Gina, love, she's a teen, she's bound to make mistakes and trust me, she'll get her punishment come morning. I'm sorry, I couldn't help but laugh though. You have to admit she was a pretty funny drunk." Ben chuckled.

"I don't think it was so funny. I'm thinking about if this gets out. Reporters won't leave her be and they will swarm around us. They will think we don't pay attention to her and let her run wild!" Gina threw her arms and hands around as she walked and talked. 

"Honey, it won't get out. If it does we will handle it, but I'm sure Stacy's mum and the other parents don't want this out anymore than we do. We will keep her in tomorrow as she will most definitely have a hangover that will require sever cups of tea and a few hours in the loo." Ben said as he took a seat on the sofa and ran his fingers through his hair. "You didn't make mistakes as a child?" He asked Gina.

"I didn't say that..." Gina groaned with clinched teeth. 

"I made mistakes and I was at freaking Harrow for god sake. Gina it's a part of growing up and we all have to learn our ways on our own. Our daughter will know by days end tomorrow that she made a big mistake and she will have learned her lesson. Try to calm down sweetheart, our little girl is growing up and we can't keep her sheltered forever as much as we wish we could." Ben pulled Gina down to his lap and kissed her.   
"It was all very funny though." Ben laughed and Gina slapped his shoulder. "Ouch that hurt!" Ben pulled the drama out a bit there and chuckled. 

"Did you learn your lesson?" Gina raised a brow and looked at him.

"Maybe, but maybe I still need to learn a thing or two." Ben bopped her nose playfully with his index finger and them Gina got up. 

"Oh good, you can sleep in the guest room tonight then, learn what not supporting your wife in a serious discussion gets you." Gina walked upstairs.

"Hey! Come now, don't be like that." Ben rushed upstairs after her and grabbed her by her waist and put her over his shoulder and carried her into the bed and shut the door behind him. Gina laughed and giggle loudly as Ben tickled her sides.


End file.
